TURNBOUUT PICKLE
by xx420hughjanus69xx
Summary: nick and edgey stop spark toothbrush from revealing nasty secret, end quote
1. teh stage is set

CHEPPTER JUAN

one day as phoenix wright was in his office he was sipping some grape juice and watching the steel sammurai show. as he was sitting there he heard a loud cry out his window and suddenly a weird girl popped in and said "hi im the great thief yattagarrasu! ive come to steal ur most valuable possession! muahahahaha!" "oh no!" said phoenix, "not charley! plz don't take charley from me!" the weird girl luaghed and then siad "no! not cherly! imma steel ur heart!" "wat? nuu not meh hert!" and then some sweet sax music started playing an deh lights diimed. and tehn she stole charely, and lkeft. phoenix had a wtf look on his face as edgewoorth came in the room and phoenix told him what had happened "oh hahahah" he chuckled.

"that was my assistant kay shes a weird one" he said to phoenix. "oh thank goodness she didn't take charley… mia would be disappoint and spook me forever if charley was stolen from the office "but she did steal charley wright! he is gone!" said edgwoorth. "NOOOOOOO!" phoenix screamed "CHARLEY WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTOOD ME! SHE STOLE MEH HERT AND CHERLY WIF HEIM!" "this isnt good wright, i thought you were smarter than this" "OOOOOH NOOOO wat do i do egdey?" "lol that's ur problem so i'm gone, farewell" "NO EDGEY PLS IM DEAD IF I DONT GET CHARLY BACK!111!" as Edgewirth left phoenix heard a whoosh and suddenly mias spirit showed up to haunt phoenixsnad she said "phoenix, how dare u sham cherly likr tht? he was a member of da crew too ya know." "yas i knoe! but how cain i get hem bac?" "youll have to use the power of ur firnds in ogre to get him back. edgeworth. maya, pearl, and even gumshoe. i know you can do it phoenix! i believe in you and i lso used to love you! too bad we cant be together anymore."

(a/n: firs chapper, what u think? keep reading ROLFS)


	2. a nu hop

CHAPTRE TWOOO ( i put alot of thot into dis juan, enjoy XDXDXDXDXDXD)

phenix started crying because he coudln't ask mia out like he always wanted too before she dead but then she yelled

"Objecion!" at him and he quit and went of to investigate where the wierd kay girl had taked Charley off to. but he didnt

knoe where that wos so he hadd to investigate de scene. which was of course his office, he couldnt find anu clues to

where she hqd gone so he was going to givwe up but then… gumshoe burst dro the door! "hey pal! i heard you were

havin a rough time investigationg so i came to help you out pal!" "yay. im so gald ur here detective! i need ur help bad"

"wats the problem mr Wright?" asked Gumshpe. "well ya see detective, there was this strange girl that came into my

office thru the window and said she was a thief and she stoll charley my bamboo plant and ran off and I dunno where she

went off too and i need your help to get charley back or else Mia will haunt me for the rest of my life" "Oh I know who

that is," saod Gumshoe "that's kay faraday she's a master thief in training, she's good sir! but i think thats the first thing

shes actually stole. but i dont know enogh about her to help you out sir! mrs edgeworth should be able to help though, he

knows alot about kay!" just then edgworth burs though the dooor because he senced he was need by his furnds.

"edgeworth your back why didnt' u help me earlier?" phonix said, mad and pointing his finger like he was in court. "sorry

wright I had to go get some tea then i beat someone at chess so I was busy, but i was coming back to help you anyway"

"good, can you tell me more about Kay? I need to get Charles back or mia is gonna follow me the rest of my life"

and den edgy did tteh magic and began investigating like a pro because he was a pro, he wqs the best at whet he did and

he intended to kep oit dat way. phoenix wached wif amazment as edgworth did his majic because even thou he was a man

of science he was also a great worker of miricles and would never be stoped and then he found it the evidence. "woah mr.

edeworth, sir, how did yoy do that" asked gummshoe suddenly. "omg wtf I didnt know u was here Detective," said

edgeworth starteld. "im taking money from ur monthly paycheck again because you scared the hell out of me" "NOOOOO

I'M SORRY SIR I DIDNT MEN IT! "nope you totally did it on purpose you wont even be able to et nodles when im done

wif you!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "gack! that was loud and hurt meh ears, another pay deduction

gumshoed." "ILL BE BETTER SIR!" "lol but srsly how do you do that Eggworth? thats amazing" phoenix told edgeworth.

"Duh its just simple logic and deduckstion" Edgworth told him. "it's not like ur dumb silly psycholocks" "oh…" Phoenix said

sadly.

( a/n:sry phoenicks, but ur psycholocks r prety stupud. an tell me wat u tink! kep readin!)

(ps: i doble spaced so it luks beerrrr now ;))


	3. te short one

"whats a lodgic?" said gamshue.

than edgwork slapped heim and he creid.

"you imbicilee!" "get back to wurk u imcompetent idiot! theres cases waiting to be solved!" "But sir u solved the last open case in 5 minutes…"

then gumshpo left and he creid tears into a cup of nodles, cooking them with his sad tears, then settimg a fork onthem for 60 seconds and then eating them whilst sobbing. Den de totlaally awesham theif girl came back withyh her shexy sax music (a/n: Careless Whisper was playin its a realy good song you should listen to it in this next part bc it halps u get in teh mood.) . Wif charly. Charly had joined her and was now teh grat tefs assistunt. Phoenox was all liek "wtf charly, y u batray meh?!" phinix waws powerless to resist the theif girls cherms. Teh had a totaly hot sex scene that u dont get to read (an:i cant writ it b/c my mum will be mad at me but its toatly hawt trus meh lollllolll ;0 :0 ;) ROLFS)


End file.
